EL Pacto
by Da3n3rysTargary3nStark
Summary: Allen Kagamine ha hecho cosas imperdonables. Pero cuando desaparece, Rin queda igualmente devastada. Pero lo que nadie sabe es que Allen no ha muerto. El Kagamine varón ha realizado un pacto que, quizás, destruya todo cuanto alguna vez amó. LenxRin En esta historia, Len es un poco... Oscuro. ALERTA: INCESTO


**N/A:**** A estas alturas, seguro que van a querer matarme... Pero tenía que escribir esto. Por favor, tengan en cuenta la ENORME cantidad de proyectos "en curso" que tengo... ¡Y de verdad que el tiempo no me llega! ¡Estoy entre exámenes! ¡No es fácil escribir cuando acabas de sacarte un insuficiente! Y hasta aquí, dejaré de desvariar y me limitaré a escribir, que falta me hace...**

**Disclaimer:**** (Para una vez que lo pongo en la historia... ¡Pero lo tengo en mi perfil en plan general eh!) VOCALOID no me pertenece. Me limito a jugar con mis vocaloids preferidos. De modo que, tengan la bondad de no demandarme.**

**Capítulo 1: Desaparición y Misterios**

Nueva York, una singular casa familiar en Manhattan.

_Aquel día era especial. Pero eso la joven Kagamine aún no lo sabía._

*PdV de Rillianne*

Supongo que en este momento te estarás preguntando quién soy, y qué hago contándote mi vida... Bueno, la verdad es que ni yo misma lo se. ¿Mi nombre? No creo que importe, pero igualmente lo diré: Me llamo Rillianne Kagamine. Rin, para mis amigos.

Hoy, este día que empezó tan bien (de verdad, _juro_ que hace cuatro horas el cielo estaba despejado), no ha hecho más que empeorar.

Para empezar, nada más despertarme, mi teléfono sonó. ¿El motivo? Oh, nada... Tan solo recordarme que justo hoy, este día que estoy empezando a odiar, es el cuarto aniversario de la desaparición de mi hermano gemelo. Allen Kagamine, Len para los amigos, ese que desapareció sin más, como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

¿Es necesario decir lo _deprimida_ que me sentí?

Por si eso no fuera poco, ni bien había terminado de arreglarme cuando el hermoso clima cambió por completo. El sol se ocultó tras las nubes, el calor pareció desvanecerse y empezó a llover de una manera _verdaderamente_ torrencial.

_Tan puñeteramente genial... ¿Algo que añadir, Mundo?_

La verdad, no se si fue tentar a la suerte, o la simple influencia de la Leyes de Murphy... Pero no he dejado de arrepentirme de ese pensamiento.

Luka Megurine, mi compañera de clase y mejor amiga desde Primaria, no tardó en llamarme para contarme que habían suspendido las clases durante el resto del mes, debido a los desperfectos causados en la estructura del instituto... _Bueno, lo admito, eso no me pareció mal en absoluto._ Me limité a agradecerle el haberme avisado, antes de colgar.

¿Qué puedo decir? Desde la desaparición de Len no me he sentido muy sociable. Teníamos doce años, en ese entonces. Yo era muy feliz. Y con eso quiero decir _verdaderamente_ feliz. Una adolescente normal... Casi.

Mi hermano gemelo y yo estábamos muy unidos. Pasábamos prácticamente todo nuestro tiempo juntos. Eso a nuestros padres les hacía bastante gracia, porque mamá decía que cuando nos vio por primera vez en la ecografía, teníamos nuestras manitos entrelazadas. Habíamos nacido juntos, y así habíamos seguido siempre... Hasta que llegó ella.

Frené en seco mis pensamientos. _No me conviene pensar en ello. Hoy no._

Pero... ¿Lo adivinas? No pude quitármelo de la cabeza...

Ahora te estarás preguntando qué tiene eso que ver con el pésimo día que llevo. Fácil: Por culpa de _ella_... Por _su_ culpa...

*Flashback*

Len había vuelto a llegar tarde. Justo hoy, un día tan especial para mí. Y, por supuesto, estaba con _ella_. Miku Hatsune.  
Es tan sencillamente _perfecto_. En mi fuero interno, deseaba que la Hatsune se disolviera, que desapareciera para no volver jamás. Desde que ella llegó, Len se había alejado de mí.

Prácticamente no me hablaba, ni me miraba, ni... nada.

Aquel cambio tan brusco me había afectado. De verdad. _¿Cómo ha podido distanciarse tanto en dos miserables semanas?_ Antes de la llegada de la peliverde, hasta nos duchábamos juntos, Len y yo.

Pero desde que ella llegó... Mi gemelo se había convertido en su devoto-y-perfecto novio. _¿Cuándo pasó de ser mi caballero, mi príncipe de blanca armadura a un chico más? __¿Cuándo perdí a mi amado hermano? ¿Cómo llegó a ser sustituido por _**_eso_**_?_

Se supone que esta tarde arreglaremos nuestra... situación. Lo tengo todo preparado. Estuve de compras, para poder prepararle su comida favorita. _Hoy será especial_.  
Pero él no me prestaba atención, y yo aún no había podido acercarme a hablar. No hubo manera... Se pasó _todo_ el tiempo junto a esa... Esa... Esa _rompehogares_ que es Miku Hatsune.

Volví pronto a nuestra casa, (mejor dicho, mansión) para encontrarme con que él aún no había llegado. Verás, es que nuestros padres no son lo que se dice muy responsables (qué se puede pedir, son ejecutivos _ocupadísimos_, hasta para vivir con sus hijos), de modo que nos habían comprado una mansión a Len y a mí, para que viviéramos por nuestra cuenta.

Terminé mis deberes en un tiempo récord, a sabiendas de que Len no tardaría mucho en venir. El entrenamiento de kárate debía estar a punto de terminar.

Cociné los alimentos que previamente había preparado para tal fin, y no tardé en tener un hermoso _menú especial_ para mi amado Len.

Esperé nerviosa, ya lista con mi bonito vestido rosado pálido. Len aún no lo había visto, pero Luka me aseguró que le encantaría. Ella es sastre, y me ayudó a crearlo... Bueno, básicamente yo lo dibujé y ella transformó las telas que elegí en un hermoso vestido.

Seis horas después, yo aún estaba sentada en el comedor, con mi bonito vestido... Pero mis ojos estaban rojos y las lágrimas se habían secado en mis mejillas. La comida seguía sobre la mesa, pero hacía mucho que había perdido su calor.

_Me dolía el corazón. Había llegado la medianoche y él aún no había llegado._

La puerta de la entrada se abrió lentamente, como si quien fuese que entraba no quisiera que se supiera de su presencia. _Por supuesto_, ese alguien era Len.

Me levanté con lentitud de la mesa, sorprendiéndole. Hacía ya tiempo que la oscuridad se había adueñado de la mansión, pero yo no había hecho nada por remediar tal hecho. Había estado demasiado ocupada autocompadeciéndome.

Me paré frente a él, y mis ojos detectaron al instante el chupetón que tenía en el cuello. La ira se apoderó de mí, cuando fijé mi mirada en sus ojos, que aún seguían pasando de mí a la comida sobre la mesa, dando fe de su desconcierto.

Una falsa sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

- Como ves, quise disculparme contigo... Arreglar lo que fuera que se rompió entre nosotros... Pero... Veo que no hay _nada_ que arreglar. ¿No, _hermanito_? Tranquilo. No te molestaré más. Ya entendí... Felicidades, Len Kagamine. Al fin has logrado librarte de la pesada de tu hermana.

Y me fui, salí corriendo, dejándole con las palabras en la boca. Huí, me marché corriendo hacia la casa de Luka. Cuando llegué, ella me dejó dormir en la habitación de invitados.

Al día siguiente, mi amiga me contó que Len había llegado poco después de que yo me quedara dormida, y que había exigido hablar conmigo. Me describió con todo lujo de detalles la breve y airada conversación que siguió, y por último, lo furioso que parecía cuando se fue.

No lo supe en aquel momento... Pero aquella vez, en el comedor de la mansión... Sería la última vez que le viera.

*Fin Flasback*

Mis últimas palabras para Len estuvieron teñidas de odio, ira y dolor. Todo por culpa de _esa_. No me cabe duda, esa tarde Len había vuelto de una _cita_ con Miku.

Ella separó a mi gemelo de mí, y fue ella quien le hizo ese chupetón... Mis últimas palabras para Len fueron horribles, con única intención de hacerle daño. Con única intención de hacerle ver lo mucho que me había dolido su ignorancia para conmigo...

_¡BASTA! Se supone que no debo pensar en ello_

Mis padres se preocuparon (o al menos _aparentaron_ preocuparse) cuando, tras varios días, Len seguía sin aparecer. Lo peor fue que esa – y _ahora_ me permitiré decirlo – maldita zorra de Miku intentó culparme de la desaparición de mi gemelo.

**¡Sí! ¡Lo hizo!**

Por suerte para mí, Luka pudo dar fe (respaldada por las cámaras de seguridad que abundaban en su mansión) de mi inocencia, ya que permanecí toda una semana contando desde _ese_ día con ella, autocompadeciéndome, llorando como una magdalena y, sobretodo, maldiciendo a la Hatsune por haberme quitado a mi hermano, para transformarlo en esa especie de robot que moría por complacerla, incluso a costa mía.

Las falsas acusaciones de la zorra en cuestión quedaron claramente desestimadas, y no tardó en anunciar que volvía a su país, Japón.

Aquel fue un alivio... Pero durante cuatro años mi hermano ha seguido desaparecido... Y puedo decir que hoy es un día horrendo.

Un día terrible, asqueroso, maldito.

_Hoy hace ya cuatro años, desde que mi hermano desapareció... Cuatro años desde que el ser más amado en mi universo fue llevado de mi lado._

Yo, Rillianne Kagamine, admito que estuve, estoy y estaré siempre enamorada de mi hermano gemelo, Allen Kagamine.

*PdV de Allen (la noche de su desaparición)*

_Ira_. Una simple palabra para intentar resumir todo lo que me ardía en el pecho. _Si tan solo hubiese podido hablar con Rin... Ella habría entendido, ¿No? Yo **debo** alejarme de ella._

Desde siempre, mi gemela y yo hemos estado muy unidos. Lo hacíamos casi todo juntos, desde comer hasta ducharnos. No nos separábamos ni para respirar, según mis amigos.

Eso jamás fue un problema para mí. Realmente, era totalmente natural para nosotros, aún cuando nuestros padres nos dijeron (en una de esas raras ocasiones en las que se dan cuenta de que existimos) que ya eramos demasiado mayores para hacerlo todo juntos. Esa afirmación, por raro que parezca, me caló profundo. Pero estar con Rin se sentía tan bien, tan... _Correcto_. No podía ser algo malo... _¿No?_

Me equivoqué. De pleno.

Al principio fueron pensamientos sueltos, tipo _"Esa blusa le queda muy bien"_ o _"Se ve hermosa bajo el agua"_. Después vinieron los sueños. Y... Bueno, admito que, cuando Rin se quedaba profundamente dormida (y me avergüenza admitir que varias noches añadí somníferos a su comida), yo...

Verás. Rin y yo creíamos que, dado que pasamos el inicio de nuestra vida juntos, sin ningún tipo de separación (compartíamos hasta el _Amnios_), tampoco había por qué introducirla tras nacer. Así que siempre habíamos dormido desnudos en la misma cama.

Aún así, hasta yo puedo admitir lo enfermo que resultaban mis actos...

La primera noche, me limité a mirarla. No puedo describirte bien el porqué, pero lo único que hice fue observar su cuerpo desnudo, con la luz de la Luna como única ayuda.

La segunda noche, le administré somníferos por vez primera. Quizás mi inconsciente ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. Cuando Rin cayó presa del sueño, me dediqué a explorar. _No me limité a mirar._

*Flashback*

Me acerqué, examiné cada centímetro de su piel, la piel que había admirado la noche anterior, hasta que llegué a _esa_ parte. La primera noche me había limitado a mirarla, pero _esa parte_ – debido a la postura de Rin al dormirse – me había quedado vedada a la vista. La segunda noche, sin embargo, tumbé a mi hermana de espaldas (solía dormir de lado, mirando a su derecha) y con delicadeza abrí sus piernas. A penas si pude respirar cuando esa parte de ella quedó a la vista. No sé cómo explicarlo, al verla... Al verla así, acostada, desnuda, con sus largas y cremosas piernas abiertas, dejando a mi hambrienta mirada su feminidad... Sentí algo que jamás había sentido. Fue como si, de golpe, toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se desviara hacia un mismo punto. _Ese lugar mío, bajo la cadera..._ Y quise tomarla. No tenía muy claro cómo, pero sabía que ella debía ser mía. El instinto me decía que bastaría introducir mi miembro – tan lleno de sangre que empezaba a resultar doloroso – en ella para encontrar el paraíso. Pero me contuve. De alguna forma. Mi cuerpo protestó, pero yo supe que esta noche no podría hacerlo. Ya habría tiempo de tomarla. Cuando estuviese despierta, jadeante, con su néctar saliendo de ella... _Eso me dió una idea._ Ya que me rehusaba a tomar su virginidad, ¿Podría calmar mi ansia probándola? Siempre había querido hacerlo, saber a qué sabría su néctar. Después de todo, nunca pude quitarme esa pregunta de la cabeza (tiene que ver con mi gemela, yo y el canal Playboy... Una anécdota para otro momento). Y Rin no me lo negaría ahora, así que...

Me acerqué a ella, y como había hecho con el resto de su cuerpo, la examiné, la toqué y me gravé esa imagen a fuego en mi memoria. Pero pasó algo curioso cuando toqué esa pequeña protuberancia, de un color rosado claro. _Rin gimió._

Yo me quedé totalmente quieto. ¿Se habría despertado? ¿Qué pensaría al verme así? Me arriesgué a mirar su rostro, pero mi gemela seguía completamente dormida. _¿Qué...?_

Como si de un experimento se tratase, volví a rozar la protuberancia, y ella se estremeció, gimiendo en sueños. Su intimidad se alzaba hasta mí, como pidiendo más... Se lo dí. Primero con mis manos, hasta que el néctar empezó a salir de ella y no pude resistirme a probarlo... Y cuando su cuerpo, tras un largo gemido, se quedó increíblemente calmado... Yo quise más. Mi miembro, totalmente erecto, se impuso a mi razón. Logré evitar introducirme en la húmeda cavidad (que, lo juro, me invitaba), para frotarme lentamente por su intimidad, aún húmeda con una mezcla de su néctar y mi saliva. _Se sintió maravilloso. El paraíso... Quería más._

Sumido en el frenesí, me rocé con más fuerza contra Rin, tomando sus piernas para rodearme con ellas la cadera, y la nueva presión en torno a mí se me hizo deliciosa. Con cada roce, mi miembro rozaba su protuberancia, y mi amada gemela volvió a gemir. _Me encanta escucharla gemir_. El placer fue creciendo gradualmente, hasta que sentí que mi miembro quedaba empapado por su néctar, y ni dos segundos después me sentí explotar.

Una sustancia blanca traslúcida salió de mí, manchando tanto la intimidad como el vientre de mi hermana.

Fue como si de golpe me hubiesen quitado toda mi fuerza, por lo cual se me hizo muy difícil arreglar aquel escenario. Al menos mis ansias de ella parecían haber menguado un poco, permitiéndome pensar. Volví a bajar hasta su intimidad, observando fascinado como la sustancia blanca translúcida – que yo derramé sobre ella – se deslizaba con lentitud por su vientre pálido y _esa_ parte de mi gemela, libre de todo vello. La sustancia había cubierto su protuberancia, y nuevamente la curiosidad guió mis actos. Lamí, lamí la mezcla por completo, y me fascinó el sabor resultante: Su dulce néctar y mi caliente especia. _Quería probarlo de nuevo. Quería alcanzar ese cenit de placer con ella otra vez..._ Pero su piel se había vuelto de un rosado profundo, así que supuse que Rin ya notaría algo al despertar. La coloqué tal y como había estado al principio de la noche, añadiendo la sábana entre sus piernas, con la esperanza de que mi gemela atribuyera su estado a una posible fricción involuntaria. Con un pañuelo húmedo me limpié a mí mismo, antes de acostarme mirando a mi izquierda y dormir.

*Fin Flashback*

Me estremecí al recordar la segunda noche. Con el miedo de que ella notara algo, esperé una semana entera para volver a suministrarle somníferos. Y _aquella_ noche, mi cuerpo – impulsado por la horrible cantidad de tiempo sin rozarla – me venció. Teníamos doce años. Rin tenía doce años años cuando, sin que ella lo supiera, le arrebaté su virginidad.

_Entonces, justo dos semanas después de aquella noche, apareció Miku Hatsune._

No podía mirar a mi gemela. Estar cerca de ella se me hacía extremadamente difícil, ya que me bastaba escuchar su voz para tener una erección instantánea. Así que tomé la vía fácil: Fingí estar enamorado de esa cabeza hueca peliverde. Seguía sus demandas, con único objetivo de cortar las imágenes del cuerpo de Rin, bajo el mío, cuando le quité su virginidad. Para evitar recordar la pequeña línea de sangre que salió de ella, y su expresión de dolor cuando me introduje por completo, de una sola estocada. Para evitar recordar que yo _lamí_ esa sangre, que me gustó. Para evitar recordar lo increíble que fue tomarla _yo_, por _primera vez_. Jamás nadie podría tener ese honor, pues _yo era el único que lo merecía_. Amaba a Rin. Era _mía_. ¡Habíamos compartido hasta el _Amnios_! Y yo había sellado el trato: Rin siempre me pertenecería como jamás podría pertenecerle a ningún otro hombre... Y me aseguraría de destruir a aquel que intentase quitármela.

Pero eso no debía saberlo nadie. Nadie, ni tan siquiera la misma Rin.

Miku empezó a ponerse pesada, llegando tras mi entrenamiento de kárate. Sabía lo que quería. La curiosidad volvió a guiarme... Y me dió asco. Asco, porque su piel no parecía satén. Asco, porque sus cabellos insoportablemente largos no eran rubios... Asco porque la chica retorciéndose de placer que tenía debajo no era Rin. Así que, cuando ella estaba a punto de llegar, me alejé. Me vestí con rapidez y salí por la puerta. Miku intentó detenerme, preguntarme qué estaba mal, incluso me besó y me hizo un chupetón... Lo cual colmó mi paciencia. La aparté de mí con brusquedad, mirándola con todo el asco que me inspiraba y dije:

- Tú no me gustas. Ni siquiera puedes conseguir que me corra. Así que no me sirves, peliverde. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, ni hables de esto a nadie, pues no tendré piedad si se te ocurre abrir la boca.

La dejé allí, atónita, y me dirigí a casa sin dilación. Miku me había robado demasiado tiempo. Me sentía sucio, y sabía bien quién podría hacerme sentir de verdad. _¿Quizás a Rin le apetecería tomarse un vaso de leche? Con somníferos disueltos, claro._

Pero para cuando llegué, ya me había arrepentido de tales pensamientos. Mi hermana debía odiarme, y ya bastante le había robado yo. Le quité su virginidad (sí, ella no lo sabía, pero aún así...) para dejarla tirada, por una chica que ni siquiera me gustaba.

Cuando abrí la puerta, ella me encaró. Llevaba un hermoso (y sí, sexy) vestido rosa pálido, que a penas le llegaba a las rodillas. Pero sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiese estado llorando (_¿Se había enterado de lo que le hice?_). Entonces me fijé en la comida que esperaba en la mesa, y mis ojos se abrieron por completo. Era mi comida favorita... Miré a Rin, admirando su vestido. ¿Mi gemela había preparado una cena especial para mí? _Dioses... Soy un maldito cerdo. ¿Cómo he podido tratarla así?_

- Como ves, quise disculparme contigo... Arreglar lo que fuera que se rompió entre nosotros... Pero... Veo que no hay _nada_ que arreglar. ¿No, _hermanito_? Tranquilo. No te molestaré más. Ya entendí... Felicidades, Len Kagamine. Al fin has logrado librarte de la pesada de tu hermana – dijo ella, el rencor llenando su voz, antes de desaparecer por la puerta aún abierta.

_Dioses... ¿¡Qué he hecho!_ Salí corriendo tras ella, pero me llevaba ventaja. Llegó a la casa de Luka media hora antes que yo. Cuando al fin la pelirosada se dignó a abrirme la puerta, mi ansiedad estaba desbordándose.

- Len – dijo ella, el desprecio claro en su voz –, Rin está dormida y no dejaré que la molestes.

- ¡Apártate, Megurine! ¡Debo hablar con ella!

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para contarle lo divertida que fue tu noche con Miku? ¿Estás tan ciego que aún no te has dado cuenta? Miku Hatsune le ha hecho la vida _imposible_ a Rin desde que llegó. Y entonces vas tú y te conviertes en su novio-perfecto-y-adorador-de-Su-Vileza.

- Pero... Pero tengo que contarle que... Tengo que decirle...

- Nada. Márchate, Len Kagamine, antes de que llame a seguridad.

- ¡No tienes derecho a apartarla de mí! ¡Nadie puede apartarla de mí! - la paciencia se me había agotado.

- ¡SEGURIDAD!

Antes de que yo pudiese romperle el cuello y ir a por mi gemela, seis guardias me sacaron a rastras de la propiedad Megurine.

- ¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO, MEGURINE! ¡NO LA ALEJARÉIS DE MÍ! ¡JAMÁS!

Y entonces me perdí en el bosque. Jamás habría esperado lo que allí encontré: un pacto para obtener mi mayor deseo.

**N/A: Bueno, no se por qué este Len me salió medio yandere... Pero espero que os guste. ¡NO HE DEJADO MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS! Sencillamente me libero el cerebro de ideas, que ya me hace falta, ya. Por cierto... _Amnios_ es la capa protectora más cercana al bebé durante su estancia en el útero. Al _Amnios_ le cubre el _Córion_, la capa más externa que protege al bebé dentro del útero. Los gemelos univitelinos (procedentes del mismo óvulo) suelen compartir el _Córion_, pero en algunos casos también comparten el _Amnios_. Según mi historia, los gemelos Kagamine son un tipo aún más raro de gemelos: Los Gemelos Espejo. ¡Decidme que os parece!**

**Gabby**


End file.
